


Tic Tok

by penlex



Category: Leverage
Genre: Flirting, Getting Together, Multi, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 09:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16971825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penlex/pseuds/penlex
Summary: Eliot has a lot of catching up to do.





	Tic Tok

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: teasing

Parker has this terrible, awful, no good habit of sitting in Eliot’s lap after every job. Look, he gets the desire for closeness and intimacy and all that after an adrenaline rush, but it’s not like Hardison isn’t  _right there_  every time.

The second Eliot sits down on the couch after the job is done and they’ve gotten paid and/or gotten the deserving parties paid instead - but most importantly, when the bad guy has met their karma - Parker will throw herself across his thighs and squirm around to get comfortable. He always throws his arms up to catch her and make sure she’s secure, just out of reflex, even though what he really  _should_ do is push her off.

She’ll pet her hands through his hair and tell him how good he did for her on the job. That kinda shit just gets Eliot hot under the collar, okay? It’s how it’s always been and probably how it always will be, but Parker is just being her usual Parker self, right? She’s just happy about the job going well. She’s not a tactile person by any shot, but with Eliot and Hardison another side comes out in her. It’s just because they have such a deep trust built between them, that’s all.

But sometimes, Eliot thinks maybe that’s not all it is.

Like now. The job has just been finished, the kids got their pay out and the asshole got picked up by Interpol, and the Leverage team didn’t. All in all, a perfect score. And Eliot has just settled down on the couch with a bottle of beer, forgetting any reason why he shouldn’t, and Parker is warm in his lap, and now Hardison is warm at his back too, and it’s Hardison this time who talks.

“You did so good for us out there today, man,” he says, but first he tucks back Eliot’s hair so he can say it right into Eliot’s ear, and his fingers brush against Eliot’s neck and Eliot can’t quite hold in a tiny desperate sound.

Parker squirms, and Eliot flinches. He’s getting a chub, and her ass is right up against it so there’s absolutely no way she won’t notice. He cuts her a guilty look, but she only grins like a cat with a canary.

“Oh,” says Eliot. Hardison huffs a laugh against Eliot’s temple.

“You’re so silly,” Parker teases. “I thought we were being so obvious, but you never did anything.”

“I’m the brawn, sugar,” Eliot reminds her even though she rolls her eyes at it. “Not the brain.”

“Not right now you’re not,” Hardison argues playfully, and then licks along Eliot’s ear in a very distracting fashion. “Right now you’re just the guy in last place.”

“Last place?” Eliot asks, his voice strained. He tilts his head back so that Hardison has more area to work with, but not before he catches Parker’s grin widening alarmingly.

“Hardison and I have had  _so_ many orgasms together,” she explains with glee. “You have a lot of catching up to do.”

“It ain’t a race.” Eliot attempts to save himself from the sweet torture Parker and Hardison clearly have planned for him.

“You’re right,” Hardison agrees thoughtfully, but there ain’t no mercy in his voice when he finishes:

“Guess we’ll have to draw it out slow.”


End file.
